Personalities
Different villagers will have different views on things. They will focus on certain aspects of life, such as exercising. The personality of a villager greatly affects how they interact with others. There are Female and Male personalities. Female Personalities Snooty They are called snooty (sometimes snobby) villagers because they act more mature and higher-class than other villagers. They are usually portrayed wearing makeup and high-end clothes that match their style, and their homes appear luxurious, though there are some exceptions. Snooty villagers are well-spoken and sometimes appear offensive and rude towards other villagers, including the player. They are self-centered, hot-tempered, and sarcastic, but if the player talks to them often, they open up and become more kind, sometimes giving the player lessons in fashion. However, this doesn't prevent them from making the occasional scathing comment. Snooty villagers usually have exotic or upper-class names, or names relating to high-value items and gemstones, making them easy to distinguish when talking to villagers around the town. Peppy ''' Peppy villagers are totally fun! Perky, excitable and always looking on the bright side, they come out of their homes often. They usually wake up early in the morning and are always excited to see the player. They find it easy to get along with other villagers, but when rude or cranky villagers are mean to them, peppy villagers are rude right back to them. They have short attention spans and wild imaginations. They express a number of aspirations which they will often share with the player such as their numerous claims to stardom as a pop star or diva. They have a tendency to say stereotypical peppy words. They commonly clap while saying a long, drawn-out "Yaaaay!" to show excitement and tend to claim they are hyper because they eat candy frequently. '''Normal Normal villagers, despite being called "normal," have a lack of self-worth. They do not have any concern for their physical appearance, making them happy with what they have got. Their neutral outlook on things mean that they get along very well with every villager. They are the mother-like characters in the town, appearing friendly, sweet, and hospitable towards the player and other villagers. They are very rarely angry and tend to take insults and disappointment easily, but will apologize even though they may not have done anything. They also seem to enjoy cooking and will often ask the player about food. Uchi This is a female personality type that came out in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Uchi villagers are very caring towards the player and are less vain than the snooty or peppy villagers, but they are also more blunt, straightforward, and tomboyish and may come across as rude on some occasions. Even though all uchi villagers are female, other villagers may sometimes refer to them using male pronouns. Uchi villagers will, when befriended, give the player fighting tips and teach them ways to relax. These girls are tough, but still care deeply about their appearance. Male Personalities Jock A jock is a male animal athlete who is considered unintelligent and dull-witted. Jocks are obsessed with sports, talking frequently about their physical appearance and sporting progress. Stereotypically, they are also quite stupid, incessantly confusing themselves - calling the brain "the Brian" and failing to grasp the simple concept of the game 'rock, paper, scissors'. Also, jocks rarely talk about fashion, although they are in some ways alike to snooty villagers. They are the brother-like characters in the game, giving pep talks to the player and appearing competitive towards them and other villagers when they partake in town events. They are rarely angry. Cranky The cranky characters can seem quite bitter and out-of-touch with social trends, making them generally unpopular with the peppy villagers; but sometimes funny. They are the only deep-voiced villagers and many have frowns. They go to bed very late and wake up pretty late too. If you wanna visit a cranky animal when they're sleeping, you are greeted with an angry letter explaining that they are sleeping, "I'm catching some Z's right now, wake me and REGRET IT", which is a good example of how easily irritated they can be. They usually spend a small amount of their day in their houses, and most of the day out. They are very self-centered and grumpy, like angry, irritable old men. Though it may be hard, they slowly warm up to you. Lazy Lazy villagers are relaxed, sleep-loving male characters. They have a laid back lifestyle, hospitable nature and love of food. They appear somewhat friendly, in the way they speak and talk about hobbies and fashion. In Animal Crossing: Wild World, they may mention reading an unseen magazine, called "Chillin' Magazine", which also reflects on their chilled, relaxed lifestyle. They often mention theories relating to certain aspects of the town, which they will mention in conversation to the player or other villagers. They do not take insults most of the time but sometimes they can, though they are very friendly and open minded. They find it easy to get along with and talk to other villagers, including the player. Smug This is a male personality type that came out in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Smug villagers are very polite, kind, and gentlemanly and will easily get along with other villagers. They seem to be a mix between all villagers. They are lively and kind, as well as positive, but may come off as conceited. Since Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer, Smug villagers tend to have a bigger ego and talk about how much they're cool most of the time and cooler than everyone else and will occasionally flirt with the player. - Thanks to Animal Crossing Wikia for the descriptions of the personalities. Category:Characters